


Laser Tag

by Thenonehater



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Laser Tag, fun at the arcade, what is tagging ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenonehater/pseuds/Thenonehater
Summary: Prompt : Take me lazer tagging and then push me into the corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away.





	Laser Tag

Enid had gotten to the bodega earlier than Rad and KO again,-Something of a normal routine between them- She had clocked in and started to set up the bodega the best she could by herself. She started by turning the lights on, she swept a little and went sat behind the cash register, her boots promptly hit the counter when Rad walked in.

  
They gave each-other a brief hello and just started talking until ,the customers started to flood in like they do by at least 12:00. They talked about their day and how school was, before Enid shooed Rad away to the back room to start stocking it up.

  
Then finally by 2:00 KO came in, to Enid he brightened the place up. The bodega just felt happier, the tension built between her and Rad vanished when KO came in everything was fine.She liked having the little squirt around even if he was 6 to 11 years old. He reminded her of a younger more trusting self.  
Then of course he has to ask questions she didn’t like.

  
She was reading the weekly Angst, when he pulled on her pant leg. “Hm Yeah KO?” She just kept reading the magazine until he actually got the question.

“Do you, like-like Red Action ?” He looked up at her with sickly sweet smile and big eyes, twiddling with his fingers.

  
Her whole body just tensed, but luckily she was was still able to keep her cool composer, “ I mean I like her, I guess? I don’t know if I like-like her ? Don’t you have something to do like clean the bathroom or bother Rad ?”

  
KO shook his head, “Nope! I just asked because, Red Action and her crew challenged us to a laser battle at the arcade, and to be there at closing time. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t y’know have crush on her, so you don’t fight someone you like!”

  
Enid’s eyes narrowed at KO, “ What did she say when she challenged us KO?” She knew Red Action was vulgar and if she said anything vulgar to him, well, she didn’t know.

Oh! She said _‘If you bodega babies, think you could beat us at laser tag come to the arcade after work!’_ , and then she walked away.” He smiled up at her “So you wanna huh Enid?”

  
Enid shifted in her seat,” I don’t know KO, don’t you think this is bit suspicious ? I mean-”

  
Rad took this moment to inverine in the conversation, “ Come on, Enid! Think of it like this, you’ll spend some time with Red Action” and Rad wiggled his eyebrows.

  
Then the rest was history.

  
They closed the Bodega and met the crew at the arcade. After the banter, they went into laser tag, soon almost everybody got shot. Rad been shot and KO avenged his older brother figure, by shooting two of the opposing team members, but all too soon Red Action shot him. Now it was just her and Red action.That’s how she got into this situation.

“Come out, come out wherever you are. Come on Enid I thought you liked me ? Come out and play.”

  
Enid tensed up at, she could feel Red Action coming to the corner she was in. She was shaky, if she was going to win no matter what damn it! Enid jumped out from her spot and shot at Red Action,. But she dodged and cornered her and more importantly

  
_She kissed her._

  
Enid pulled away, but before she could do anything Red Action shot her right in the chest.

“Sorry ‘bout that Enid, but this seemed to be the only way to get your attention, so how about a real date hmm?”

Enid’s body was still shaking at the close contact she had with Red Action,(it was still shocking she didn’t pass out) “Uh, yeah sure” and Red Action walked away gun spinning on her finger and Enid still leaning on the wall for support.

  
The Real date was awesome, Red Action took her to this fancy restaurant and then the park, not to mention- it was just nice and Enid could get used to this.


End file.
